Seilune Astrande
Lady Seilune Astrande is a skilled arcanist, enchantress, and Illusionist, and former fashion model and icon of Suramar City. She serves as the Matriarch of House Astrande and is a Suramari ambassador. She is the only child of Lord Ashtal and Lady Ysune Astrande, two Highborne Kaldorei nobles turned Shal'dorei. Because her House was brought to social ruin after the Rebellion of Suramar, Seilune was desperate to get her family back in the limelight and in good graces with the city's populace, which prompted her to join a Suramari military division called the Agents that specialized in exploration, reconnaissance, and research. During her time in the agency, she served as one of its arcanists and was later promoted to its ambassador. Recently, Seilune returned to the Suramari military and now serves as the First Officer within the Duskwatch Saberguard alongside her best friend and former Agents' comrade, Captain Loviattar Al'shaanth. As a diplomat, Seilune strives to create alliances on behalf of Suramar and her people, as well as help bridge any divides and dissolve any tensions that may arise within the faction. Her primary focus, however, is the sanctity and prosperity of her people, and every action she takes is done so with that in mind. Seilune only appears in-game as "Seilune." Her name is pronounced as "Say•loon." Sidebar art by the lovely C Stillblade! Physical Description Standing at 7’2”, Seilune is taller than the average Shal’dorei female. Her hair is fluffy and white with a pink cast to it, and it gently falls to her hips. Etched across her body are leyline tattoos of glyphs and runes that refract light, and a pair of glowing, lilac eyes stand prominent against her deep, periwinkle skin. The vibrancy and color of the glow of her markings and eyes change depending on her mood and even which school of arcane she is casting. On her left shoulder in particular is a tattoo of her mana saber, Ishaya, that covers a nasty scar. Lips are pouty and are naturally burgundy in color, concealing a mouth filled with straight teeth and sharpened canines. Her body is slim and curvaceous, the woman's ample bosom, rear, and thighs always covered by a gorgeous gown that has been handcrafted by one of her seamstresses. For jewelry, Seilune wears golden anklets with a leaflet pattern, and coiled around her wrists are bracelets of similar make. Adorning her forehead is a golden diadem with a floral motif, socketed with an enchanted, pear shaped gem. Personality Being a Suramari aristocrat, Seilune prefers a lavish lifestyle, only indulging in the best that money can buy. Impulsive to a fault, it is not uncommon for Seilune to spend her wealth frivolously on material goods for her and her friends. But her impulsive behavior also extends to how she handles problems, often taking matters into her own hands without thinking of the consequences. She can be quite narcissistic and takes great pride in her appearance, ensuring that not a single strand of hair is out of place and that her body is always adorned in the latest styles. Confidence oozes from her, the woman possessing no doubts in her power and in her abilities, and she rarely turns down a challenge. The spotlight is her friend and she enjoys having all eyes and attention on her. She walks into a room with poise and grace, her head held high, a soft smirk across her lips, and eyes scanning the room for people of interest. Flirtatious, Seilune uses her natural beauty and charisma to leave men and women alike spellbound and eager to do her bidding. Like many Shal'dorei, Seilune once believed that she and her kin were superior to all other races, and this "highborne" mentality stayed with Seilune even after the Insurrection and the promotion to a diplomatic position. However, through her work as an ambassador, Seilune has become more accepting of other races, often extending an olive branch to them and showing a desire to learn about their history and customs. Seilune is capable of great kindness and is more than willing to use her wealth and status to aid others. The well being of her family, friends, city, and people are paramount to her and she is viciously protective of them. History Birth and Early Years Seilune was born into the affluent House of Astrande 9,035 years ago at the ancestral home of Aubade in Suramar City to Lord Ashtal and Lady Ysune Astrande (née Vedrien). Having the world as she knew it at her fingertips, she was raised never wanting or needing anything, her parents always accommodating her wishes. To say she was spoiled would be an understatement; the young heiress had her father wrapped around her finger, and he showered her in the most luxurious silks and jewels money could buy. As the sole heir to the Astrande fortune, estate, winery, and vineyards, Seilune was groomed to be the perfect Lady. From birth she was taught the proper etiquette and social skills of the aristocracy by her parents, and she quickly learned how the minds of her fellow caste members ticked. It was through such social circles where Seilune met Lady Nalira Luvastrar, the heiress of her respective House whose father held a business partnership with Lord Ashtal. From an early age, it was apparent to Ashtal and Ysune that Seilune possessed tremendous arcane power. Not only did she have lilac-colored eyes, a hue that was not passed to her by either of her parents, she also began manipulating magic, which came as both a pleasant surprise and concern. Enchanting objects and manipulating them to bend to her will was Seilune’s favorite use of the arcane and it was clear that she held an affinity for it. Thus, once their daughter was of suitable age, Lord and Lady Astrande began seeking out a suitable mentor for the future matriarch of their House. Ashtal wanted Seilune to follow in his footsteps and those of his father before him, becoming a Spellblade and eventually wielding the family heirloom, Kal’Serrar. However, the young heiress felt a pull towards the path of becoming an Arcanist, deciding to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Seilune began training under High Mage Luceis “Luci” Vistaris, a rather whimsical man whose love of theater was heavily reflected in his choice of dress and mannerisms. Illusions were his passion, and that same passion was instilled upon Seilune, which led her to choosing it and Enchanting as her primary areas of focus. For centuries she studied under his wing, slowly mastering one school of the arcane after the next, though found Divination and Transmutation her weakest areas, as she had little interest in them, and Necromancy was forbidden entirely. Mathematics, literature, language arts, and history, were taught alongside her magical studies, and Seilune became well-rounded in these subjects. She was eager to learn, believing knowledge, power, and influence to be essential in standing out among the rest of her people. The library of Aubade was quickly filled with the tomes and librams she purchased written by well renowned magi, which covered an array of forward thinking techniques, theories, and uses for magic, some of which Seilune adopted for herself. But there was never work without a little play. Attending balls and galas was a nearly weekly activity for Seilune, as noble Houses were more than happy to show off their immense wealth and grandiose homes. It was at such functions where Seilune liked to practice her magic, her favorite rouse being to show up to parties as a commoner and convincing the guards to allow her entry. Other leisurely activities included shopping, going to the spa, and having brunch, where she was often accompanied by Nalira. The two heiresses would converse about their studies, putting their training to use when polymorphing overbearing men who longed to be in their presence. Adulthood Throughout the entirety of her life, Seilune had been told of her late-grandfather and father’s heroic deeds during the War of the Ancients. The story of Lord Raveis’ fall to Felguard Commander Xarzinar and how her father avenged his death had been told to her countless times, and Seilune felt like she was overshadowed by a legend of the past, one whom she never even met. But rather than wallow, a fire was instilled in her, the heiress wanting her own spotlight, her own legacy, and to stand separate from those who had come before her. Thus, upon reaching adulthood, she was determined to make a name for herself, not as an Arcanist but, rather, as a socialite. She lacked the desire and drive to delve into advanced research of the arcane and craft her own spells, opting to leave such endeavors to the High Arcanists at the Terrace of Enlightenment. And living in a utopian society, she knew that the opportunities where she’d use her chaotic arcane magic would be few and far between. Glamour and fashion had always been revered by Seilune, the woman having kept up with the latest trends and styles, and even starting some herself. And her features were pleasantly exotic, and paired with her towering height she stood out among her people. Possessing poise and grace reminiscent of a cat, and paired with her striking eyes and sharp features, it came as no surprise to Seilune when she was approached by a model scout and asked to be a part of her agency. For millennia she walked the runway, adorned in the most impeccable designer gowns and jewelry, and her face graced the covers of various magazines. Her status caught the eyes of many noble Lords who attempted to court the heiress, but very few of them were allowed such a privilege from Ashtal. Those who were granted permission did not linger long however, as Seilune quickly grew bored of their pompous, egotistical attitude and cut them loose. While her friends were getting married and starting their own families, Seilune continued to build her reputation, and occasionally served as a bridesmaid or maid of honor when needed, but never had a fairy-tale wedding of her own. The Invasion of Suramar When Grand Magistrix Elisande made a pact with Gul’dan and the Burning Legion, many Shal’dorei noble Houses swore fealty to them, including House Astrande. Ashtal declared a ration on the supply of arcwine being produced by the Astrande Wineries, assisting in the creation of mass hysteria among the lower caste, thus keeping them on a tight leash. Generals of the Burning Legion were often seen at Aubade, conversing with Ashtal and Ysune in the sitting room over arcwine and sweet treats. Seilune opted to stay hidden away in her bedroom or to spend hours away shopping or with friends, as she secretly found her parents' loyalties deeply misplaced and wanted as very little association with demons as possible. She held great disgust and disdain towards the Grand Magistrix and viewed her actions as cowardly, believing that the Shal’dorei should fight against persecution rather than grovel at the feet of their oppressors. Seilune continued to model for only a brief period after the invasion, saying she had lost interest in it and wanted to look for new avenues in life. In truth, she found it distasteful to parade around in designer gowns when her people were being banished and murdered, and she wanted no part of it. As rumors began to circulate that First Arcanist Thalyssra was forming of an underground rebellion to liberate Suramar, Seilune became intrigued by the idea and secretly hoped for it to be true. Despite having a rebel’s heart, she never sought to join the resistance, fearing the repercussions that would fall upon her and her House should her sympathies be discovered. Seilune often confided in her best friend, Nalira Luvastrar, when she was feeling troubled. Feeling assured that the fellow heiress would share her sympathies, she told her how she felt about their Houses’ involvement with Elisande and the Legion. However, she was mistaken. Nalira told Seilune that the nobility were simply doing what they must to ensure their survival, and that they were making the best of unfortunate circumstances. She encouraged Seilune to, instead of hold grudges and allow them to leave her conflicted, support the Grand Magistrix, even suggesting the possibility of them joining the Duskwatch together. Seilune was disgusted at the mere thought of becoming one of the Legion’s lapdogs. She began to spout venomous remarks to Nalira, and questioned her worth for even thinking such an outlandish idea. Nalira was visibly upset by Seilune’s words and quickly turned the tables on her. Seilune had just voiced treasonous ideals against the Grand Magistrix, and now Nalira could easily use this intel to have her and her entire House wiped from existence. But, despite the hurt she felt, she still cared about Seilune. As such, she told her that her secret was safe with her, but that it was now apparent the two of them walked separate paths. Before she departed, Nalira left behind a keepsake with Seilune. Pulled from her intricate bun, a golden hair comb decorated with jeweled flowers was placed into Seilune’s palm followed by the words, "May the stars light your path." Though she did not take an active role in the Rebellion, there was one instance where Seilune indirectly gave her aid by saving the life of one of its rebels. One evening, while the heiress was returning home from shopping, she noticed a Sin’dorei artificer hiding in an alleyway, desperately fumbling with what appeared to be his disguise. She looked at him with curiosity, having not seen any of the rumored Outlanders before, and quickly drew the conclusion that he must be part of the Rebellion. Noticing a patrolling Duskwatch closing in on their location, Seilune enchanted the battle-master, preoccupying him while the artificer managed to reapply his Shal’dorei illusion and quickly escape. Unbeknownst to the heiress, she would meet the Sin’dorei again. The Insurrection of Suramar Once the dust settled after the Insurrection, the nobility of Suramar were asked to pay for their crimes and many paid with their own blood. Seilune could not help but be curious of Nalira and House Luvastrar’s status after the liberation of the city. Though the two had parted on bad terms, she still held immense care for the person whom she called her best friend, but her pride prevented her from checking in on Nalira and the others. Seilune felt that Nalira, whose ideologies had gotten her nowhere, should be the one to try and make amends. However after a couple of weeks without any signs of Nalira, and with her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked to Luvastrar manor. She was prepared to allow Nalira to apologize for her foolishness and relish in seeing hearing her appear that she had been wrong, but upon arrival she found the estate vacant. Confused by the spectacle, she decided to search the manor for clues as to why the Luvastrars would abandon their home. To her horror,she found the bedsheets in the master bedroom stained with blood and lying in a pool of blood in the hallway was Aseria’s favorite doll. House Luvastrar, in its entirety, had been eradicated. Seilune did not have time to mourn; she knew that it was only a matter of time until House Astrande would be forced to pay for their own crimes with blood and she had to make the necessary preparations. The Agents of Suramar With House Astrande facing possible extinction for to their involvement in the subjugation of Suramar and the Shal’dorei, Seilune was desperate to get her family out of the city. From the moment she left Nalira’s estate, she began to plot their escape. Countless scenarios began to flood her mind, and with every step she took back to her own estate, she felt that her world would come crashing down at any moment. With a heavy heart and mind, she decided to stop by a bistro in the promenade in the Promenade where she and Nalira often had brunch and would gossip. She felt it was only fitting, and appropriate, that she pay her respects for her late-friend. Before entering the establishment, her attention was caught by a flier hanging from a bulletin board outside. It was an advertisement for a newly formed task force created by the Suramari military called the Agents. The Agents of Suramar were to be led by Harleena, an arcanist and spellblade with a former allegiance to the Grand Magistrix who would serve as the division's Director. Being an Arcanist herself, Seilune knew that she had the magical prowess needed to assist the military division in her endeavors, and that her involvement could be her House's saving grace. Without a moment to spare, she quickly applied for the task force and hoped for her acceptance. And she was. Though Seilune was accepted into the Agents, she did work for them begrudgingly. Early missions to Bilgewater Harbor were an unpleasant experience for Seilune who viewed the Goblins inhabitants as "ugly and screechy nuisances." She believed she was above this line of work and the only thing that kept her from leaving the task force entirely was the looming threat that hung over her head. But over time, she became quite fond of her fellow Agents, and they helped to teach her humility and grace. Subsequently, she found an appreciation for their Horde allies, wishing to know more about them. She began to host envoys to encouarage the Shal'dorei to venture across Azeroth to learn from the others races. Director Harleena, who could see the heiress' natural talent of speaking with others and making connections, appointed Seilune as the task force's Ambassador during one of these envoys, much to Seilune's pleasant surprise. Into Darkness Over the next few months, the agency continued to flourish. Morale was high as the group of combatants conducted business on behalf of Suramar, forging alliances between the Agents and other organizations and disposing of any potential threats to Suramar and to Azeroth at large. One mission in particular called for the disposal of a demonic presence centralized in the Blasted Lands, with Director Harleena leading a small squadron into the arid wasteland to face off against the sect's leader and underlings. The agents reveled in victory for their accomplishments but little did they know, something far more sinister was lingering within the shadows. Battle for Azeroth Return to Darkness A Painful Departure New Opportunities (TBC) Possessions Quel'lok Dorini'arkhana Meaning "High Staff of Natural Arcane" in its native tongue, the staff was gifted to Seliune by her parents when she began her training as an Arcanist. The base is formed from fine and sturdy Suramari wood that bears intricate carvings and gold details. Vines coil up the entire length, extending towards the floating, golden hardware that frames the Nightwell essence seated at the top. Seilune often feeds her own ancient mana into the swirling pool of power, creating violent reactions and deadly spells, and when imbued with energy, the vines across Quel'lok An'dorini bloom beautiful leyblossoms made from pure arcane. Its placeholder in-game is Sho'ravon, Greatstaff of Annihilation. Kal'Serrar Meaning “Blade of the Stars” in its native tongue, the sword has a curved blade made from tempered steel and enchanted with the Nightwell’s essence. This enchantment causes the sword to glow ethereal purple and torrents of arcane energy swirl around the blade. Seilune’s grandfather, Raveis Astrande, was the first wielder of Kal’Serrar and did so until his untimely death at the hands of the Burning Legion. In the process, Kal’Serrar was shattered, its pieces collected and kept safe by Seilune’s father, Ashtal, who had the sword repaired after the War of the Ancients. Because Suramar was protected by a barrier and remained in isolation for over 10,000 years, there was no need for the sword to be put into use. Thus, Ashtal kept the sword well protected within the walls of Aubade until giving it to his daughter, Seilune, when she named the new Matriarch of House Astrande. Mounts & Companions Ishaya Ishaya serves as both the primary mount and companion of Lady Seilune Astrande. She was given to Seilune as a gift by her parents when she was a small child. The two are almost inseparable; Seilune is often seen riding Ishaya instead of walking the streets of the Horde capitals. However, during times when Seilune and Ishaya are separated, Seilune needs only blow softly on a whistle to call the large cat to her side. Ishaya is fiercely loyal to Seilune and would protect her master with her life. Ishaya’s fur is midnight blue and etched with leyline markings that glow a soft cyan. She wears protective armor adorned with gems that has been enchanted with arcane magic, allowing Ishaya to sprout arcane wings when in flight. When mounted, Seilune sits atop a tufted, plush saddle that is deep burgundy in color. Like her master, Ishaya is well kept; her coat is washed and brushed regularly. Shari'fal Shari'fal serves as one of the companions and mounts of Lady Seilune Astrande. The hawkstrider was given to Seilune by her best friend, Lady Nimuehdra Emberfury, to serve as a lasting symbol of their friendship. Prior to being given to Seilune, Shari'fal served as one of Nimuehdra's mounts, the Magistrix dubbing the hawkstrider as the "one of the finest the Emberfurys reared." As described by Nimuehdra, her name is a cross between the Darnassian and Thalassian elven languages, serving as a branding of sorts between the Sin'dorei andthe Shal'dorei on the skin of the 'fallen stars' or Kal'dorei. Aza'thalos Aza'thalos serves as the messenger raven for Lady Seilune Astrande. His appearance is typical of a raven, a large avian with ebony feathers. Seilune often uses Aza'thalos to deliver important letters and parcels to associates and allies. 'Minder' Minder is a titan construct that Seilune managed to successfully enchant while in Nazmir assisting Mazear Ronae on her search for an artifact known as the Emerald Eye. Recalibrated, it serves as a bastion for Seilune and is equipped with a variety of skills and augmentations. 'Yashini' Yashini is a ley-tiger cub who was gifted to Lady Seilune Astrande by an ex-boyfriend for her 9,035th birthday. While conducting research in Stranglethorn Vale, the ex discovered Yashini in an area where the leyline energies were plentiful, musing that the energies were responsible for the mutation of the tiger cub and allowing her to possess ley-walking abilities. Relationships Family * Ashtal Astrande: The father of Lady Seilune Astrande and currently the former head of House Astrande. He humbly served the Suramari military during the War of the Ancients as a Spellblade, cutting down Legion forces with his spell-infused sword. He successfully recovered the shattered heirloom of House Astrande, Kal'Serrar, when his father, Raveis Astrande, fell in battle during the War of the Ancients. After the erection of the barrier over Suramar and the ensuing Sundering, Ashtal retired from the Suramari army. He turned his focus to producing fine arcberries at the Astrande Vineyards to be used in the arcwine produced at the family's arcwinery, Astrande Winery. * Ysune Astrande (née Vedrien): The mother of Lady Seilune Astrande. Once a Shen'dralar Highborne from Eldre'thalas, Ysune was the heiress of House Vedrien. She moved to Suramar after the arranged union between herself and her husband, Ashtal. She humbly served the Suramari army during the War of the Ancients as an Arcanist, assisting in the fortification of Suramar City and in the erection of the barrier. * Raveis Astrande: The paternal, late-grandfather of Lady Seilune Astrande and the progenitor of House Astrande. Raveis was one of the first Highborne to venture from the ancient Night Elf capital of Zin-Azshari and establishing what would be dubbed the "Jewel of the Night Elf Empire," Suramar City. He overlooked the construction of the House Astrande estate, Aubade, and was the first wielder of the family heirloom, Kal'Serrar. He humbly served the Suramari army as a Spellblade, protecting the city from various threats. He did so until his untimely death during the War of the Ancients at the hands of the Burning Legion. In the process, Kal’Serrar was shattered, its pieces collected and kept safe by Seilune’s father, Ashtal, who had the sword repaired after the War of the Ancients. Friendships * Lady Nimuehdra Emberfury: The Magistrix is Lady Seilune Astrande's best friend and closest confidant. The two women initially met under diplomatic conditions when Seilune was introduced to the Scions, a neutral organization whose focus is on diplomacy, the collection, storage, and study of artifacts, and the protection of preservation of Azeroth and her lost treasures. Being impressed by Seilune's attire that evening, Nimuehdra inquired about the Lady's seamstress and how she could get in touch with her. Seilune, who was equally impressed by the Magistrix's fashion choices and personality, was more than happy to be of assistance to the woman. The love for fashion, luxury, and Suramar City shared between the two women aided in the quick development of their friendship. These days, both women serve as ambassadors within the Scions while maintaining their close bond. * Loviattar Al'shaanth: The Captain of the Duskwatch Saberguard, Loviattar is a close friend of Seilune's. She humbly served as Lady Astrande's bodyguard prior to her promotion to deputy officership within the agency, her role of the division's Chief of Security. A Duskwatch sentinel, Loviattar keeps a watchful eye at all times and has often used her sword and shield to protect Seilune. Being the night to Seilune's day, Loviattar helps to keep the woman grounded and level-headed. * Adheles Brightrain: The First Officer of the Duskwatch Saberguard, Adheles is a close friend of Seilune's. The two women are each other's confidants, finding comfort and solace in the words and companionship that is shared. Seilune bore witness to Adheles' heroic deeds within the agency, and when it was revealed that she once served as a spy for Dvoraak, Seilune forgave her as it was clear that Adheles was faithful to her and the others by the sacrifices she had made. * Lord Feloirus Firavel: The Lord Paramount of Villanelle and Seilune met under rather peculiar circumstances. While traversing the streets of Silvermoon City one evening, Feloirus noticed Pend Oreille, the current acting Tactical Officer of the agency, being treated unlawfully. The Lord took it upon himself to intervene in the matter, assisting Pend and Seilune in clearing the former's name and being freed from the shackles of injustice. Finding common ground, Feloirus and Seilune became fast friends, leading to an alliance between House Firavel and House Astrande. * Lady Nalira Luvastrar: Lady Nalira Luvastrar and Seilune were once best friends, having been so since they were children. House Astrande and House Lurastrar were allied noble houses, Lord Raveis Astrande and Lord Kivalux Luvastrar supporting each other's businesses. Like the Astrandes, House Luvastrar swore allegiance to Grand Magistrix Elisande and the Burning Legion when the barrier was dispelled. One day, Seilune told her Nalira in secret of the disgust and shame she felt towards Elisande, which led to a heated discussion and the severing of their long friendship. After the Insurrection, Seilune learned that House Luvastrar, including Nalira, was executed for their crimes against Suramar and the Shal'dorei per order by the Suramari military. Personal *Ashavon Stellatrois: Ashavon is the patriarch of House Stellatrois, a former spell shield of the Duskwatch, and an ex-boyfriend of Seilune's. He and Seilune were part of the same social circle in Suramar which, naturally, led to the two spending a great deal of time together. Charming, handsome, and skilled with sword, shield, and arcane, and with the approval of Lord Ashtal at his advantage, Ashavon seemed the ideal guy for Seilune, which led to a long, blossoming romance between the two. But his interest in her only went as far as her influence and status, which allowed him very little time to concern himself with her interests and enjoyment. His primary focus was on elevating himself as a Suramari socialite, and when Seilune became wise to his ploy she ended the relationship, much to the dismay of her father. *Veros Moonshine: Veros is the former Head Archivist of the agency and an ex-boyfriend of Seilune's. When it was revealed to the agents that Dvoraak was allegedly Veros from an alternate universe, Seilune made the difficult decision to end their relationship and take her leave from the agency. Knowing that Veros was affected with the Void and had a history of slipping into a shadowform state when under great duress, as well as that Dvoraak had a particular focus on her, she felt the choice was in the best interest of him and the other agents in the unfortunate circumstance that she be harmed or killed by his hands. Business * Gweniverre Bellerose: One of the seamstresses employed by Seilune, Gweniverre has served Seilune and House Astrande for millennia. She designs and weaves custom gowns for the heiress and, in return, Seilune pays the woman handsomely for the fashions and recommends the seamstress to other members of the nobility. * Valteia Sindal: The advisor to Lady Seilune Astrande, Valteia assists her in diplomatic affairs. She often accompanies Seilune during envoys and meetings, speaking telepathically to her to voice thoughts and concerns. A spymaster and assassin in her own right, she keeps Seilune informed of various comings and goings with people of interest. Of course, she is not free from grunt work, often filing paperwork and sending out letters. * Aishya Phoenixsong: A former battle priestess from Quel'thalas, Aishya is one of the seamstresses whose skills are implored by Seilune. Quotes * "I am a luxury few can afford." * "You had best hold your tongue before I have it removed." * "I refuse to be a pawn in your little game of chess." * "Do not underestimate the power of a beautiful outfit and matching accessories." * "Be mindful of the company you keep." * "Why kill when you can torment?" * "I have a reputation to uphold." Trivia * Though her name is similar to Selune, the goddess of the moon in the Faerûnian pantheon from Dungeons & Dragons, Seilune was not named after the deity. * Seilune is known for conjuring items and giving them to her friends as gifts, most notably leyblossoms. * She is currently in the process of opening a Shal'dorice cream shoppe with her best friend, Lady Nimuehdra Emberfury. * She has a fondness for flowers and gardens, and finds comfort in them. * She is deeply fascinated by mana sabers, so much so that she has read countless books about their anatomy, habits, and care. She knows almost everything there is to know about them. Your Character Might Know Of Her If... * They are acquainted or familiar with the Suramar noble Houses. Seilune is the matriarch of the noble House of Astrande, an affluent family in Suramar whose influence spans over 11,000 years. * They are a Suramari or noble themselves, or of noble descent. * They are a socialite or lover of fashion. Seilune was a Suramari model, socialite, and icon before leaving the limelight shortly after the recent Legion invasion of Suramar began. * They are a Horde diplomat or other kind of politician. Seilune serves as a Shalassian representative through her work as a Suramari diplomat and ambassador to the Horde. External Links * Tumblr * WoW Armory * House Astrande Wiki * Art Album Category:Nightborne Category:Characters Category:Horde Mage Category:Horde Category:Arcanist Category:Politicians